Every Good Girl Deserves Favour
|Story Romaji Title = Dōmu |Release Date = |Arc = Family Reunion Arc |Chapter = 68 |RHS Link = http://manga.redhawkscans.com/reader/read/the_world_god_only_knows/en/0/68/page/1 |Volume = Volume 8 |Previous Chapter = Ride My See-Saw |Next Chapter = Chashu of Uneasiness}} Every Good Girl Deserves Favour is the 68 chapter of The World God Only Knows. Synopsis Keima and Elsie used the Hagoromo to cover themselves while investigating outside Airi's house. Elsea and Keima then had a conversation, when Keima noticed the picture on the altar. At first he thought the picture only showed one person, but then realized it actually showed two people. Due to this, he realized Airi did not have a Weiss (because she had no worries, thus could not have a gap), but it was her grandma, Rieko who had one. Elsea didn't believe at first, because she saw that the "ghost" had a same face as Airi. Keima then corrected her by stating that the "ghost" had the face of Rieko in the past, who's similarity to the current Airi was uncanny. He then ordered Elsea to persuade Rieko's spirit at her house. He then said that he didn't need to capture her this time. Back at the graveyard, the "ghost" reappeared again while calling her friends to come out and play with her. Suddenly, a shadow said to her that no one would come out even if she called for them. The shadow then ask if she was despised. The ghost then showed herself clearly, in the form of a child (who looked like Airi). She then became excited because someone actually came out to play with her. The shadow then revealed himself as Keima. The ghost then introduced Keima with some of her friends, most of whom were under their graves. She then invited Keima to play with her while waiting for the others. Back at the house, Elsie broke in without making a sound, and went into the bedroom, where Airi and Rieko were sleeping. Her sensor reacted to Rieko - showing that she held a Weiss. Back to the graveyard, while playing with Keima, the ghost transformed herself to Rieko's young adult form. She then explained to Keima why she had the nickname "fish-eyes". She then insisted Keima to play demon tag with her again. Keima feel a bit annoyed, so he asked her when the others would come out. Rieko fell silent for a little while, then answered that no one else would come. Out of her friends, some had left the village, or were too old, or were under a gravestone. She then said that she felt lonely Keima then stated the real world was so annoying cause he didn't understand anything about living long and feeling lonely. He then showed Rieko his "friends" in his PFP, while wondering what was exciting about the real world. Back at the house, while Keima played with the ghost at the graveyard, Elsie tried to convince the Weiss that Rieko could no longer give birth, thus removing the chance of its revival. After hearing this, the Weiss slowly came out of Rieko's body. Back at the graveyard, the other ghosts came out of their graves to play with Rieko's ghost. Rieko then showed a smile of satisfaction at Keima while holding hands with him. She said that she already had a wonderful life, and ever since she had been born in her village, she had been able to meet her friends, laugh, cry, get married, bear a child, even though there had also been a lot of bad things. Keima suddenly interrupted her, asking her that she created a gap in her heart because she felt lonely. Rieko didn't answers back, but continued her stories. She then realized she might be alone right now, but it didn't mean that she had lived alone. She then transformed herself one last time to her child form and bid her farewell to Keima, before leaving to play with her "friends". The group of ghosts then faded away, leaving Keima behind. The next morning, Keima and his family bid their goodbyes to his grandpa. Elsie was excited because she had captured a spirit without a fight. She then wondered how Rieko's gap was filled up. Keima denied her question, stating that Rieko's gap was normal and could happen to anyone, but was not easy to fill up. The only way to do it was to accept it and move on. Back to the Airi's house, Airi watched the sky. She suddenly asked if her grandma was happy, because living alone was lonely. Rieko smiled back at her granddaughter, and said that she happy as long as Airi was still with her. They then have a happy conversation. At the epilogue of the chapter, Keima states that even if the gap inside Rieko's heart will never get filled, she will still keep on living, accepting her loneliness. Trivia *In the magazine version of this chapter, this chapter was titled ''||Eburī guddo gāru deiyābuzu feibā}}. *This chapter's title parodies , the title of the 's seventh album. References Category:Summary Category:Chapters